fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finchel - Im Wandel der Zeiten ♥
thumb|300px|rightIn der Story geht es um Finchel :) Das sagt ja aber schon der Titel ;) Hier kennen sie sich schon seit sie klein also Kinder sind ;) Ich schreibe über ihr ganzes Leben :D Lasst euch einfach überraschen :) Viel Spaß :) :** ♥ LG Verri ♥ Kapitel 1 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 3 Jahre alt *Hiram* ' Wie jeden Morgen weckten wir unsere kleine Rachel mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Nachdem sie wach war, frühstückten wir zusammen. Später durfte sich unsere kleine Prinzessin dann ein Kleid aussuchen das sie heute tragen wollte und wir banden ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen zusammen. „So, was möchtest du denn heute machen Rachel?“ „Mhm… Kann ich mit Finni spielen?“ „Wenn er Lust hat, wir können ja nachher mal bei ihnen vorbeischauen.“ „Jaaaa.“ Rachel klatschte begeistert in die Hände und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht… '*Carole* ' Der Morgen heute verlief zur Abwechslung ziemlich ruhig. Ich musste nicht zur Arbeit und hatte deshalb viel Zeit für Finn. Ich zog ihn in Ruhe an und machte ihm was zu Essen. Dann setzte ich ihn im Wohnzimmer auf eine Decke und ließ ihn mit seinen Bauklötzen spielen. Ich suchte alles für einen Ausflug in den Park heute Mittag zusammen. Gerade, als ich fertig war, klingelte das Telefon. „Hallo? Carole Hudson hier.“ „Hey Carole, hier ist Leroy.“ „Oh, hi. Was gibt’s?“ „Rachel würde Finn gerne mal wieder sehen. Sollen wir uns heute Mittag auf einen Kaffee treffen?“ „Ja, gerne! Wir haben uns auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Finn hat auch schon nach Rachel gefragt, da scheinen sich 2 gefunden zu haben.“ „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht.“ „Ich wollte heute Mittag mit Finn auf den Spielplatz in den Park, wollt ihr auch kommen?“ „Das ist eine gute Idee. Wir werden da sein. Bis dann.“ Da hatte er schon aufgelegt. Ich ging zu Finn und setzte mich zu ihm. „Finn?“ „Ja, Mami?“ „Wir gehen heute Mittag in den Park, da kannst du mit Rachel spielen.“ „Rachi?“ „Mhm.“ „Jaaaa.“ Finn lachte und schien sich richtig zu freuen… "Finn? Wo bist du?" Seit 10 Minuten lief ich verzweifelt durchs Wohnzimmer und suchte meinen kleinen Sohn. Gerade saß er noch auf der Decke... "Finn! Du willst doch mit Rachi spielen, das geht nicht, wenn du nicht rauskommst." Sofort, aufs Kommando, kam Finn untern dem Sofa heraus. "Ich will aber mit Rachi spielen." "Dann müssen wir jetzt los." Ich zog ihm seine Jacke und seine Schuhe an, dann nahm ich ihn bei der Hand und lief zum Park... Als wir ankamen saß Rachel schon im Sandkasten und ihre Väter auf der Bank ein bisschen weiter weg, ließen sie aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. "Hallo, ihr Beide." Ich setzte Finn schnell zu Rachthumbel und setzte mich dann zu ihnen. Wir fanden bald ein Thema zu reden... '*Rachel* Ich hatte Finni gar nicht bemerkt, ich war so vertieft gewesen, das ich ihn erst bemerkte als er vor mir saß. "FINIIIIIIIII" Ich sprang auf und ließ mich dann auf seinen Schoß fallen. Ich schloss meine Arme um ihn. Auch er umarmte mich. Dann bauten wir zusammen an der Sandburg weiter... *Leroy* "Sollen wir sie morgen zusammen zum Kindergarten bringen? Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube Rachel hat ein bisschen Angst, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt. Es ist der erste Tag im Kindergarten, und Finn ist ihr einziger richtiger Freund." "Ja, ich denke, das wäre eine gute Idee. Schaut mal, wie gut sie auskommen." Und das taten wir, Rachel saß gerade auf Finns Schoß und sie umarmten sich. Wie süß. Später, wenn die Freundschaft halten würde, wofür wir aber schon noch sorgen würden, wären sie ein wunderbares Paar. Wenn ich da mal nicht unrecht hatte.. *Vor dem Kindergarten/ Finn* Ich und Rachi standen immernoch vor dem Kindergarten und starrten wie gebannt auf die Tür. "Finniii, ich will da nicht rein." "Ich auch nicht, Rachi." "Was ist - ich mein, was ist wenn die alle ganz böse zu uns sind?" "Ich weiß es nicht, Rachi. Aber wir müssen da rein." Rachel neben mir schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf. "Hör zu Rachi, wir schaffen das. Ich bin da, wir haben uns. Das kann gar nicht so schlimm werden, wir 2 sind da und können zusammen spielen und dich werden sie mögen. Du bist ganz toll, Rachi." Rachis Wangen wurden ein bisschen rot und sie drehte sich zu mir um. "Danke Fini, du bist auch toll. Ich mag dich ganz doll." Ich nahm ihre kleine Hand in meine. "Ich dich auch, Rachi. Zusammen schaffen wir das, wir können alles schaffen." Sie nickte mir zu und zusammen traten wir durch die Tür... Kapitel 2 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 5 Jahre alt *Rachel* "Finniii, ich kann das nicht." "Doch, Rachie, du kannst, versuch es einfach mal." Ich seufzte auf versuchte es aber doch mal. Wir standen im Garten vor meinem Haus und Finni versuchte mir Baseball spielen beizubringen. Ich hielt verzweifelt den Schläger in der Hand und hatte keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte. Finni dagegen stand in gebückter Haltung und mit einem großen Handschuh vor mir, darin ein weißter Ball. "Ich werfe dir und du versuchst einfach draufzuschlagen, okay?" Ich nickte knapp. Finn warf, man sah ihm an, das er nicht alle Kraft aufwandte. Ich versuchte draufzuhauen verfehlte den Ball aber. Langsam hatte ich keine Lust mehr. Ich schmiss wütend den Schläger auf den Boden und setzte mich hin. "Ich kann das einfach nicht." Ich spürte wie mir Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen, so war das immmer wenn ich irgendwas nicht konnte es aber mit aller Kraft versuchte. *Finn* Ich schaute mich verstohlen um. Ich wollte sie nicht zum weinen bringen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich spürte Panik in mir aufsteigen. Ich schmiss den blöden Handschuh in die Einfahrt und rannte zu ihr hin. "Tut mir Leid, Rachie, ich wollte das nicht, tut mir Leid. Du musst nicht spielen wenn du nicht willst, tut mir so leid." Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf, über ihre Wangen liefen immernoch Tränen. "Bitte hör auf zu Weinen, Rachie, bitte." Ich wischte ihr mit dem Daumen über die Augen. Sie lächelte mich schwach na. "Ich wollte nicht weinen, aber ich will das auch so gut können wie du." "Dann zeig ich es dir nocheinmal, und wenn du nicht mehr magst dann sagst du es mir und wir machen was auf das du Lust hast. Okay?" "Okay!" Sie sprang so schnell auf das es mich rückwärts ins Gras schlug. "Ups." Wir beide lachten dann stellten wir uns wieder auf. "Okay, mach es so wie ich dir gesagt hab, konzentrier dich einfach auf den Ball, dann schaffst du das. Also. Eins. Zwei. DREI!" Ich warf den Ball und sie schwang den Schläger und - und sie traf! "Jaaa, Rachie! Du hast es geschafft!" SIe schmiss den Schläger beseite und rannte in meine Arme. Zusammen, Arm in Arm, sprangen und hüpften wir im Gras herum und lachten... Kapitel 3 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 7 Jahre alt *Finn* Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete mich. Ich sah eigentlich ganz gut aus. Heute würden wir eingeschuhlt werden. Endlich, dann würden wir in die Schule kommen. Rachie und ich. Ich hatte ein blaues Hemd an mit einer blau/ grünen Kravatte. Aufgeregt lief ich nach unten und ging zu meiner Mum. "Mummiiii, wie lange noch?" "Wir können jetzt los, Spätzchen, komm." Im Gang nahm ich stolz meinen ersten eigenen Schulranzen und meine Schultüte. Zusammen würden wir zu Rachie gehen.. *Rachel* Nervös kaute ich auf meinem Marmeladenbrot herum. Was ist wenn ich vor allen hifallen würden oder irgenwas anderes peinliches passieren würde? Ich war doch so ungeschickt. Meine Väter sprachen mir aber die ganze Zeit aufmunternt zu, was mir auch ein bisschen half. Außerdem sah ich heute wirklich hübsch aus. Statt meinen normalen Zöpfen flocht ich meine Haare heute zu einem zur Seite. Ich hatte ein süßes rosa Kleid mit Blumen an, dazu natürlich noch eine Strumpfhose mit passenden Blümchen. Ich wartete nur noch auf Finni. Wir würden natürlich zusammen hingehen. Wir machten eigentlich alles zusammen. Seit dem Kindergarten, oder eigentlich auch schon vorher. "Daddy wann kommt Finni?" "Bald, sie kommen bestimmt gleich, ich denke du kannst schonmal deine Jacke und deine Schuhe anziehen." Auf s Kommando rannte ich raus und zog meine Schuhe, natürlich rosa und meine Jacke an. Dann nahm ich stolz meinen Schulranzen und meine Prinzessinenschultüte. Dann machte ich unsere große Haustür auf und setzte mich auf die Treppe. Nervös blickte ich immerwieder nach links und rechts um ja nicht zu verpassen wann Finn kommen würde. Keine 3 Minuten später bog auch schon Tante Carole mit Finni an der Hand um die Ecke. Sie war natürlich nicht meine echte Tante doch sie war wie eine für mich. Finn zog am Ärmel seiner Mami und sie nickte knapp. Schon rannnte er auf mich zu und schloss mich in seine Arme. "Hallo, Rachii." "Hey, Finni. Bist du auch so nervös?" Er nickte wie wild. "Warte, ich hol kurz meine Papis und dann können wir los." *Finn* Alle Erstklässler standen in einer Reihe und warteten darauf aufgerufen zu werden. Ich durfte nicht mehr neben Rachi stehen, da es nach Nachnamen ging. Rachi musste als erste nach vorne gehen, sie war ganz weiß im Gesicht, als wäre ihr schlecht. Da fing der Direktor auch schon an. "Rachel Berry." Rachel ging zitternt nach vorne und stellte sich zu der ersten Klasse, so ging das immer weiter bis es soweit war und alle Erstklässler in 3 Klassen aufgeteilt wurden. Ich und Rachi hatten großes Glück, wir beide würden in eine Klasse kommen. Ich freute mich rießig, da wir beide jetzt zusammen sitzen könnten in der Schule, wenn sie auch einverstanden war. Um sie zu fragen ging ich zu ihr und umarmte sie erstmal. Sie wirkte jetzt ganz fröhlich, genau wie ich auch. "Rachie? Wir müssen jetzt noch kurz ins Klassenzimmer, dann können wir wieder heim. Sollen wir zusammen sitzen?" "Jaa, gerne." Sie nahm mich an der Hand und zusammen gingen wir der Klassenlehrerin hinterher. Nachdem wir den Stundenplan und alles was wir wissen mussten bekommen hatten durften wir nach Haus, wir gingen alls zu mir. Auf der Veranda stellten Rachie und ich uns nebeneinander für ein Foto. Ich legte ein Arm um sie, im anderen hatte ich meine Schultüte genau wie sie. Wir grinsten beide in die Kamera und es entstand eine wunderbare Erinnerung.... Kapitel 4 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 12 Jahre alt *Rachel* Ich saß alleine auf einer Bank auf den Pausenhof. Ich hatte viele Freunde mit denen ich sonst die Pause verbrachte. Meistens mit Seil oder Gummi hüpfen, aber heute hatte mir Leon einen Brief zugesteckt. Er ist in meiner Klasse und hat mich gebeten alleine auf ihn zu warten, was ich jetzt auch machte, da ich gespannt war was er wollte. Da kam er auch schon um die Ecke und setzte sich zu mir. "Hey, Rach." "Hallo Leon." "Ahm..was ich dich fragen wollte, also ich finde dich echt nett und so... Ahm, willst du meine Freundin sein, also mit mir zusammen sein?" Oh, das hatte ich nicht gedacht, aber was sollte ich sagen? Ich meine, er ist echt nett und süß... "Ja, okay." "Cool, dann bis nachher." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich war einfach glücklich. Ich lief zu meinen Freundinnen und erzählte ihnen alles. Sie freuten sich alle für mich, vorallem weil Leon sehr beliebt war, aber ich musste es auf jeden Fall noch Finn sagen. Ich lief zu ihm, er spielte gerade mit allen Jungs Fußball. "Finnii! Kommst du mal?" Er schlenderte langsam zu mir. "Finni, rat mal was gerade passiert ist! Leon hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm gehen will! Und ich hab ja gesagt!" Finn verzog etwas das Gesicht, fasste sich aber bald wieder. "Oh, wie schön." *Finn* Ich wusste was passiert war. Leon hatte vorhin schon erwähnt, das er noch was erledingen müsse bevor er mit uns Fußball spielen könnte. Ich sah Rachel alleine dasitzen, und sah dann Leon. Später kam er auch noch zu uns und erzählte alles haarklein. Und angegeben hatte er auch, naja Rachi war ja auch sehr beliebt. Sie war nett, lieb, hilfsbereit und echt hübsch, wie könnte man sie ncht mögen? Aber ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, das ich mich nicht für sie freute. Sie war meine beste Freundin, es ging einfach nicht anders. Ich wollte sie einfach nicht verlieren, aber dieser Leon würde ihr sicher wehtun, er hatte mittlerweile schon mindestens 7 Freundinnen gehabt. Er würde ihr mindestens in einer Woche wehtun. Aber was richtig schmerzte war, das ich so gerne ihr Freund gewesen wäre. Ihr fester Freund, das rieb uns Leon auch immer unter die Nase. Aber ich war einfach zu feige um zu fragen. Ich hatte einfach solche Angst, das sie mich nicht auf die gleich Weise mochte wie ich sie. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen, aber jetzt hatte sie Leon und er würde sicher nicht der letzte sein. Irgendwie musste ich etwas unternehmen. Aber ich wollte Rachel nicht unglücklich sehen, ich musste ihnen einfach Zeit geben... *2 Wochen später* Ich saß alleine da, ich wartete auf Rachel. Der Pausehof war fast leer, heute wollten Rachel und ich mal wieder endlich eine Pause gemeinsam verbringen. Es kamen immer mehr Schüler raus, ich erkannte Rachel, aber es war komisch. Sie lief mit gesenktem Kopf und ließ die Schultern hängen. Als sie sich aber neben mich setzte konnte ich ihre roten Augen sehen. Oh nicht doch! Ich ahnte schon was passiert war, aber ich musste es erst hören. "Rachi, was ist denn los?" "L - l - leon, er hat Schluss gemacht." Dieser - ahhrrrrggg. Was sollte das schon wieder? Ich nahm Rachie fest in den Arm, worauf sie nur noch mehr schluchzen musste. Ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und hoffte das es wenigstens ein bisschen helfen würde. "Alles wird wieder gut, Rachi, alles wird gut, du schaffst das schon. Er hat dich gar nicht verdient. Alles wir wieder gut, das verspreche ich dir." Irgendwann wurden die Tränen weniger und wir mussten zur nächsten Stunde. Ich ließ die ganze Zeit ihre Hand nicht los. Die Zeit verging schleichend langsam, bis wir endlich nach Hause durften. Aber als wir gerade auf dem Weg waren, fiel mir noch etwas ein. "Warte Rachie, ich muss noch kurz etwas erledigen." Sie blieb stehen und ich rannte davon. Bis ich ihn fand, vor ihm stand. Ich schlug ihm so fest ich konnte ins Gesicht, was seine Wirkung zeigte: Eine blutende Nase im Gesicht von Leon. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Obwohl ich erst 12 war, war ich schon ziehlich groß und konnte auch bedrohlich aussehen. Ich drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Und eins noch, wehe du tust Rachel noch einmal weh oder kommst ihr zu nahe, ich kann dir weh tun, sehr sehr weh!" Er zuckte zusammen und ich machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu Rachie die immernoch da stand und uns beobachtet hatte. "Danke." "Für dich würde ich alles tun." Sie nahm wieder meine Hand und wir setzten unseren Weg fort. Gerade als sie in ihr Haus gehen wollte, hielt ich sie auf, ich musste noch etwas erledigen. Jetzt oder nie. "Rachie, ich weiß das Leon dir weh getan hat aber... Rachie, wir sind schon so lange befreundet und ich mag dich, also so richtig doll. Und ich - ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen." Ich sah sie an, ich war so aufgeregt, doch sie lächelte was mich sofort auch lächeln ließ. "Ich würde sagen, das ich jetzt deine Freundin bin, Finnii." Ich grinste sie an und sie gab mir noch ein Kuss auf die Wange, dann drehte sie sich um, winkte mir zu und lief dann ins Haus. Ach wie ich mich auf morgen freue... Das schreibe ich jetzt zum 2. mal :D das ist aber besser als das erste mal also :-) Ich finde das kapitel iwie richtig süß :) Hoffe euch gefällt es auch :* Bis demnächst :) ♥ LG Verri ♥ Kapitel 5 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 15 Jahre alt *Rachel* Ich tanzte fröhlich durch mein Zimmer und sang dabei. Ich war so glücklich und das schon seit 3 Jahren. Seit dieser Leon mich abserviert hatte, aber das war mir mittlerweile so egal. Finn, Finn war einfach nur perfekt. Er brachte mich immer zum lachen und munterte mich auf, wenn ich traurig war. Ich - oh! Gerade kam eine Sms von ihm. Hey Rachi, ich muss mit dir reden. '' Als ich diese Sms von ihm las verblasste mein Lächeln schlagartig. Sonst schrieb er nie so ernst, man konnte ihm anmerken, das es ihm wichtig sein musste. ''Okay, wann? '' Jetzt hatte er mich schon neugierig gemacht, da musste ich auch schnell wissen um was es ging. ''Am besten gleich, kann ich vorbeikommen? '' Wie jedes mal wenn ich erfuhr, das ich Finn gleich sehen würde, schlug mein Herz ein bisschen schneller. ''Klar, ich freu mich, bis gleich :) '' Dann schrieb er nicht mehr zurück, aber 5 Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür, worauf ich grinsend die Treppe hinunterrannte und die Tür aufriss. Mein Grinsen verblasste aber sofort als ich ihn sah, es sah so aus als hätte er geweint, sein Lächeln so gezwungen. "Finn?" Er trat nur auf mich zu, schloss mich in seine Arme und drückte mich, küsste mich. Ich war ein bisschen überrumpelt. Dieser Kuss war so anders als sonst, es fühlte sich aber genauso wunderschön an wie sonst auch, als wollte er seine ganze Liebe zu mir hineinlegen. Als ich etwas nasses an meinen Wangen spürte, löste ich mich ein bisschen von ihm um Finns Gesicht zu sehen. Es flossen Tränen hinunter, ich wischte sie vorsichtig weg. "Finni, was ist los?", flüsterte ich sanft, ich konnte ihn nicht traurig sehen, es brach mir das Herz. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, woraufhin ich ihn zum Sofa schob. Zusammen setzten wir uns. "Finn, bitte rede mit mir, was ist passiert?" Er öffnete den Mund und erklärte mir mit brüchiger Stimme was am Mittag passiert war, jetzt weinte ich auch... ''~Flashback zum Mittag~ *Finn* "Finn, kommst du mal bitte runter?" Ich seufzte und erhob mich von meinem Bett, als ich in die Küche kam saß meine strahlende Mutter schon am Tisch. Ich setzte mich zu ihr an den Tisch. "Was ist los? Warum strahst du so?" "Es ist was wunderbares passiert, Schätzchen. Ich hab ein neues Jobangebot bekommen, da verdiene ich viel mehr Geld, wir werden umziehen!" Ich brauchte erst mal eine Weile um das alles zu realisieren. "W - was?" "Ach Finn, ich weiß das das für dich nicht so leicht sein muss, aber das ist so eine große Chance für mich!" Für eine Zeit blieb ich wieder stumm, doch dann wurde mir alles klar. Wir würden umziehen, weg von hier, weg von meinen Freunden, weg von Rachel. "Du - Wir ziehen hier weg?! Mum, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Ich - hier sind alle meine Freunde! Rachel! I - ich.." Ich brach ab, über meine Wangen liefen die ersten Tränen, ich konnte das nicht, ich stürmte aus der Küche, die Treppe hoch und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein. Ich war so wütend, so wütend und traurig und sauer und - Ich warf mein Bücheregal um. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, SCHEISSE!" Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen, das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein, oder? ~Flashback Ende~ *Rachel* Was? Das konnte doch nicht echt passieren oder? Finn, er würde wegziehen? Nein! Ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an ihm. "F - finn, nein. Sag das das nicht wahr ist, bitte!" Ich schluchzte hilflos auf. Wieso? Ich konnte doch nicht ohne ihn klarkommen, wir kannten uns schon 15 Jahre, er war mein bester Freund, die Person die ich von ganzem Herzen liebte. "Finn - bitte, sag was", flehte ich. Doch er blieb stumm, hielt mich in seinen Armen und weinte. Lange blieben wir so, doch dann kam mir noch etwas in den Sinn. "W - wann? Wann zieht ihr weg?" "In 2 Wochen." Nur noch 2 Wochen, 2 Wochen in denen ich mich vorbereiten musste das ich meinen Freund, meine Liebe verlieren würde. Ich konnte das nicht... *2 Wochen später* Ich stand nervös vor meinem Haus und wartete auf Finn. Er würde bald losgehen - weg von hier. Ich weinte jetzt schon und stand hilflos da. Dann sah ich ihn um die Ecke biegen. Er kam auf mich zu, ich stand auf und lief ihm vergegen. Vor meiner Veranda blieben wir stehen, im Schatten von einem großen Baum. "Hey." Ich lächelte ihn schwach an, ich wusste das er versuchte die Situation so normal wie möglich zu machen, doch auch er weinte. Die letzten 2 Wochen waren wunderschön mit ihm gewesen. Wir hatten so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbracht und schöne Sachen zusammen gemacht. Ich wollte nicht das alles vorbei war. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich. "Meine Mutter kommt und holt mich hier ab, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." "Ich will nicht -" "Nein, hör zu. Ich will nicht gehen. Ich will nicht von dir weg, Rachi. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr, ich will dir nicht Aufwiedersehen sagen, aber ich muss. Ich möchte das wir zusammen bleiben - ich will nicht Schluss machen. Ich hab was für dich, damit du dich an mich erinnerst." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Kette heraus und legte sie mir um. Ich den Anhänger in die Hand um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Es war ein schlichtes, silbernes Herz. Auf der Rückseite waren sein Name eingraviert. "Danke." Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, legte alles was ich für ihn empfand hinein. "Ich komm dich besuchen, hörst du? Ich komm dich besuchen", sagte er verzweifelt. Ich nickte, das war meine einzige Hoffnung, ich wollte das unsere Beziehung hielt, das wir zusammen blieben. Dann kam seine Mutter um die Ecke. Er schloss mich fest in seine Arme, weinte und küsste mich. Er ließ meine Hand nicht los, bis er musste. Dann stieg er ins Auto, winkte mir, fuhr um die Ecke und war weg - weg für eine lange Zeit die ich ohne ihn verbringen musste... Ich musste das Kapitel einfach schreiben :-) Mir gefällt es irgendwie, ich hoffe euch auch, selbst wenn es traurig ist :) LG Verri ♥ Kapitel 6 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 18 Jahre alt *Finn* Ich lief durch die verlassenen Straßen von Lima, endlich war ich wieder zurück. Hier war mein wahres zu Hause. Ich war volljährig, erwachsen, also konnte ich zurück. Doch ich war nur auf der Suche nach einem, nach einer Person. Rachel. Wir hatten wirklich versucht die Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch irgendwann hatte es nicht mehr funktioniert. Wir wurden beide älter, schrieben uns regelmäßig Briefe, doch es war nicht das gleiche. 3 lange Jahre waren wir zusammen, doch dann hatten wir Schluss gemacht, beide waren einverstanden gewesen, und haben zugestimmt einfach nur gute Freunde zu bleiben, dich damit war ich so gar nicht einverstanden. Ich liebe sie, in den 3 Jahren, die ich sie jetzt nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hatte ich sie so schrecklich vermisst. Es verging kein Tag an dem ich nicht an sie gedacht hatte, das Bild das immer auf meinem Nachttisch stand angeschaut hatte. Es war ein so dummer Fehler gewesen zu sagen, das Freunde zu sein für mich okay sei. Ich wollte das doch nicht, aber mit allem war es einfach zu viel geworden, wir hatten es irgendwann nicht mehr geschafft jeden Tag zu telefonieren, die Briefe wurden weniger und so nahm alles seinen Lauf.. Mittlerweile stand ich vor ihrem Haus. Es hatte sich wenig verändert in den letzten Jahren, alles war genauso wie früher auch, der Garten mit dem großen Baum, die Veranda, die vielen Blumen die im Garten wuchsen. Hier zu sein hatte für mich immer etwas tröstliches gehabt, ich hatte mich so wohl gefühlt, es war mein 2. zu Hause gewesen. Es war schön zu sehen, das sich so wenig verändert hatte. Ich lief weiter, ich wollte sehen was mit meinem Haus passiert war, ob neue Leute eingezogen waren, ob es überhaupt noch dastand. Ich blieb stehen. Mein Haus war immernoch gleich, nichts hatte sich verändert. Doch eins war anders, ein Mädchen saß auf der Straße und blickte hoch zu dem Haus, ich trat vorsichtig zu ihr, wollte fragen ob ich ihr helfen konnte, doch dann bemerkte ich es. Es war Rachel, sie hatte sich eigentlich fast nicht verändert, doch sie sah so traurig aus irgendwie, sie strahlte nicht mehr die Freude von früher aus, aber sie war noch genau so hübsch wie schon vor dem Kindergarten. Ich wollte sie nicht stören oder erschrecken, doch ich musste mit ihr reden, als ich sie gesehen hatte schlug mein Herz viel, viel schneller. Ich war immernoch so verliebt, ich wollte sie einfach in den Arm nehmen, sie fest drücken, ihre Hand halten. Ich stand nur noch wenig vor ihr, doch sie bemerkte mich immer noch nicht. Also ließ ich mich langsam neben sie nieder und sah ebenfalls das Haus an, es war ein bisschen verfallen, es hatte sich ja niemand daraum gekümmert aber trotzdem in gutem Zustand. Fast als wären wir nie ausgezogen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich das Rachel den Kopf drehte und mein Gesicht musterte, ich musste schmunzeln, doch machte ich mir auch ein bisschen Sorgen, vielleicht erkannte sie mich ja nicht wieder? "Finn?", flüsterte sie leise. Jetzt drehte ich meinen Kopf, das ich ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Diese Augen, so tief braun, so wunderschön. Ich sah wie Tränen darin glitzerten. "Finn?", flüsterte sie nochmal, als ob sie sich vergewissern wollte das ich es wirklich war, der alte Finn, nur älter, der hier vor ihr saß. "Rachel...", sagte auch ich ohne genau zu wissen mit was ich anfangen sollte. Ich wollte, musste ihr so viel sagen. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als konnte sie es immernoch nicht glauben. "Rachel, ich bin es wirklich, ich.. Ich hab dich so vermisst, ich bin jetzt ausgezogen, ich hab Ferien, ich geh bald aufs College du doch auch, oder? Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich dich hier wiedersehe. Es tut mir so Leid, das ich dich verlassen habe, und das wir Schluss gemacht haben, ich wollte das nicht, ich liebe dich doch so sehr." Okay, das war möglicherweise zu viel, was ich gesagt hatte, doch ich konnte mich in meinem Redeschwall nicht mehr stoppen, früher hätte ich es ihr so oder so gesagt, also - Sie legte ihre kleine, warme Hand an meine Wange und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss. Das erinnerte mich alles so an früher, als wir noch kleiner waren, so vertraut waren wir schon im Kindergarten gewesen. Ich sah sie ganz genau an, da fiel mir was auf, sie trug meine Kette, immernoch! "Deine Kette... du hast sie noch an." "Ich hab sie nie abgenommen, ich hab dich auch vermisst. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, das war falsch von mir, ich hätte nicht Schluss machen sollen. Ich liebe dich auch. So sehr und ich habe auch nie damit aufgehört." Sie gab mir nochmal einen Kuss, doch dieses Mal länger, ich konnte ihn diesesmal auch erwiedern. Ich zog sie näher zu mir heran, das sie bald auf meinem Schoß saß und ihre Beine um meine Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Ich wollte sie einfach nur spüren, sie nie wieder loslassen... Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir so da saßen, es musste eine Ewigkeit sein, denn es wurde langsam dunkel um uns herum. Ich war einfach nur so unglaublich glücklich in dem Moment. Endlich hatte ich wieder meine Rachel. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. "Finn, wie viel Uhr ist es?", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. "Kurz nach acht, glaub ich." "Oh, ich muss nach Hause.... Aber, vielleicht, also wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja mitkommen, meine Dads würden sich sicher freuen." "Ja, das würde ich gerne, wir haben uns ja auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Wir standen beide auf, nahmen uns bei den Händen, genau wie in Kindergartenzeiten, und liefen durch die wenigen Straßen die unsere Häuser trennte. "Sag mal, warst du oft hier? Also bei unserem Haus?" Sie lief etwas rot an, brach den Augenkontakt aber nicht. "Ja, jeden Tag wenn ich von der Schule heimkam, bin ich dorthin und bin meistens bis Abends da gewesen, ich hab dort auch Hausaufgaben gemacht. Wenn ich hier saß, war es einfach so als wärst du nie weggezogen." Sie hatte mich also auch nie vergessen, ich wollte nie wieder von ihr weg. Doch daran wollte ich jetzt noch nicht denken, ich hatte noch ein paar Wochen, die ich glücklich mit Rachel verbringen konnte... Zu kitschig? :) Ich hoffe es ist okay :) LG Verri ♥ Kapitel 7 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 21 Jahre alt *Finn* Heute machten wir endlich den College - Abschluss. Dann konnten Rachel und ich zusammen ziehen, darauf wartete ich schon die letzten 3 Jahre. Wir waren wieder zusammen, glücklich zusammen. Nur zusammen wohnen konnten wir noch nicht weil wir an verschiedenen Colleges studierten und da im Stundentenwohnheim gewohnt hatten. Doch jetzt war alles vorbei, wir waren bereit einen Beruf anzunehemen und selbstständig zu werden. Noch heute Abend war es soweit. Wir hatten die Wohnung schon gemietet, das meiste unseres Zeugs war auch schon dort. Nur noch wir fehlten.. *Am Abend* "Bereit?", fragte ich sie, wir standen vor der Tür unserer Wohnung. Sie nickte. "Bereit." Ich schloss auf und betrat das Wohnzimmer, das einen fantastischen Blick auf New York bot. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Sofa, davor ein Fernseher, Bücherregale, Sessel, und einen Kamin. Einfach wunderschön. Auserdem gab es für die kochbegeisterte Rachel noch eine große, schöne Küche. Im Schlafzimmer stand ein großes Doppelbett, wie ist es wohl jeden Abend neben ihr zu liegen? Sie rund um die Uhr zu sehen. Das war doch der reinste Traum. Es gab einen großen Kleiderschrank, den Rachel zum aufschreien brachte. Wir legten unsere Talare (die man anziehen musste) aufs Bett und gingen zum Sofa. "Soll ich uns was kochen?" "Ist im Kühlschrank überhaupt etwas drin?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage. "Ja, ich war gestern noch einkaufen." "Wow, du denkst aber auch an alles.", stellte ich fest und küsste sie. "Auf was hast du denn Lust zu essen?" "Ich lass mir überraschen." Sie grinste und stand auf, stellte sich in die offene Küche. Ich ging ihr seufzend hinterher und setzte mich an die Theke, beobachtete sie schmunzelnd. Rachel strahlte immer so. Das Kochen machte ihr fast so viel Freude wie das Singen, tanzen und performen, wobei sie das natürlich studiert hatte, an der NYADA. Sowohl sie als auch ich hatten es an unsere Traumunis geschafft und dort den Abschluss bekommen. Ich würde mich als Footballer versuchen, wobei ich schon einen Platz sicher hatte, Rachel dagegen als Broadwaysängerin, wobei das für sie nicht so anstrengend sein würde, einen Job zu finden, weil sie einfach eine tolle und einzigartige Stimme hatte. Später saßen wir gemeinsam am Tisch, aßen und lachten. Wie vermutet schemckte alles mehr als gut. Ich fragte mich ob es überhaupt etwas gab, das sie nicht konnte. Wenn ja, hatte ich es noch nie erlebt. ích war mir sicher, das zurück nach Lima zu gehen, vor drei Jahren, die beste Entscheidung in meinem ganzen Leben gewesen war. Rachel konnte zwar anstrengend sein, das würde sich sicher noch mehr zeigen, wenn wir immer zusammen waren, aber sie hatte so viele gute Seiten das das egal war. Mittlerweile saßen wir auf den Sofa, sie an mich gekuschelt, ich hatte meinen Arm um sie gelegt. Mein Leben würde perfekt werden, solange ich es mit Rachel verbringen würde... Kapitel 8 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 27 Jahre alt *Finn* Unruhig lief ich auf und ab, immerwieder. "Bleib ruhig, Bro, was soll schon passieren? SIe ist so verschossen in dich, sie wird nicht nein sagen." "Mhm"; murmelte ich unruhig. Ich konnte seine Worte gar nicht genau aufnehmen, ich war so nervös. Es konnte nichts passieren, versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen, doch nichts wollte helfen. So aufgeregt war ich noch nie im meinem Leben gewesen. Jetzt stellte sich Puck, mein Trauzeuge, mir in den Weg und packte mich bei den Schultern. "Finn! Bleib ruhig, du siehts aus als hättest du eine Socke verschluckt! Es wird gut, du wirst die Kirche als Finn Hudson - Berry verlassen, mit Rachel als deine wunderschöne Braut, mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?!" Ich öffnete gerade meinen Mund um zu Antworten, da kam auch schon Burt herein. Oh nein! "Komm Finn, bist du bereit?" Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf. "Finn, bleib ruhig, komm, du musst nur Ja sagen, genau wie Rachel es tuen wird. Komm." Puck und ich liefen den langen Gang entlang und blieben beide vorne am Altar stehen. Und da kam sie... Meine große Liebe. Sie sah wunderschön aus, ein weißes Kleid, ein Schleier mit einer tollen Frisur, der Blumenstrauß bestand aus schönen Blumen, alles wie sie es mochte. Ich konnte nicht glauben das ich sie bald meine Frau nennen dürfe... "Finn Hudson, wollen sie die hier anwesende Rachel Barbara Berry zu ihrer Frau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren, bis der Tod euch scheide?" "Ja." Ich sah fest in Rachels braune Rehaugen. Ich strahlte sie an. Auf einmal war alle Aufregung verschwunden. Ich war bereit. Ich wusste seit dem Kindergarten das Rachel die richtige für mich war. " Rachel Barbara Berry wollen sie den hier anwesenden Finn Hudson zu ihrem Mann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheide?" "Ja", sagte sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. Sie machte mich zu dem glücklichsten Mann der Welt! "Rachel, du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich machst. Ich bin so froh, das du Ja gesagt hast, du weißt gar nicht wie aufgeregt ich vorhin war. Ich weiß das du die richtige für mich bis, seit dem Kindergarten. Wir kennen uns schon seit wir geboren sind, sind zusammen seit dem Kindergarten. Haben jeden Tag zusammen verbracht, genau wie wir es jetzt für immer tun werden. Ich bin so froh dich gefunden zu haben, auch als wir umgezogen sind, mir ist so ein großer Stein von Herzen gefallen als du da saßt. Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich nie verlassen, will dich glücklich machen, so wie du es mich jeden Tag machst. Ich liebe dich." Obwohl ich gar nicht hätte reden sollen oder müssen, ich musste einfach, ich wollte ihr alles sagen, wie viel sie mir bedeutete, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Doch dafür hatte ich jetzte noch Zeit, den Rest unseres Leben. "Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Wir beide lachten und küssten uns sanft, in dem Kuss lag all die Liebe, die ich schon immer empfand und jetzt war sie da. Für immer.... Kapitel 9 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 32 Jahre alt *Rachel* Ich wachte überglücklich auf, Finn war schon arbeiten gegangen, ich hatte heute frei. Ich hatte eine Überraschung für ihn wenn er heute nach Hause kommen würde. Gestern hatte ich festgestellt das ich schwanger war. Ich wollte es eigentlich Finn schon sagen, doch es war irgendwie kein richtiger Moment gekommen, er war so gereizt und genervt von der Arbeit heimgekommen und ich wollte doch das er sich freuen konnte. Ich war so aufgeregt, wie er reagieren würde, wir wollten schon so lange ein Kind, und endlich ging unser sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung. In den 5 Jahren in denen wir jetzt schon verheiratet waren, lief alles perfekt, wir stritten selten und waren einfach nur glücklich... Ein paar Stunden später hörte ich endlich den Schlüssel in der Tür. "Schatz ich bin zu Hause!" Ich lief ihm gleich freudenstrahlend entgegen, schloss ihn in meine Arme und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Wie jeden Tag brachte Finn mir eine einzelnde Rose mit nach Hause. "Finn, komm mal mit ich möchte dir was sagen." Er schaute überrascht, ging mir aber hinterher. "Setz dich." Wir setzten uns zusammen aufs Sofa. "Finn, ich... Wir bekommen ein Baby, ich bin schwanger." Er schien zuerst verdatter, damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet, dann strahlte er und schloss mich in die Arme. "Ist das war? Stimmt das? Wir bekommen ein Kind?", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich nickte nur und spürte dann etwas nasses an meiner Wange, ich zog mich zurück um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Aber Finn, wieso weinst du denn jetzt?" Wollte er das Kind nicht? "Ich bin einfach nur so glücklich. Ich hab dich und jetzt bekommen wir ein Kind. Unser Kind, ich freu mich einfach nur so sehr." Ich verstend was er meinte, ich konnte auch nicht begreifen das wir bald Eltern werden würden, es war einfach so perfekt. Wir würden eine kleine Familie werden... Nach 9 Monaten war es endlich soweit. Ich war im Krankenhaus, Finn lag neben mir, in meinem Arm, der kleine Daniel. Er hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht, die gleichen rehbraunen Augen wie Finn. Er gehörte uns, es war unser Kind, wir waren Eltern, endlich. Wir hatten Angst gehabt, wir könnten das nicht schaffen, wären noch nicht so weit, nicht bereit dazu, aber jetzt, als wir unser Kind in den Armen hielten wussten wir das alle Sorgen sinnlos waren, jetzt zählten nur wir, wir 3. Eine richtige, kleine Familie... Kapitel 10 ♥ Rachel und Finn - 75 Jahre alt *Finn* Ich saß auf unserer Veranda. Gedankenverloren starrte ich aufs Meer hinaus. Wir waren umgezogen, vor ungefähr 10 Jahren. Unser Sohn Daniel war mittlerweile auf erwachsen, hatte geheiratet und uns 2 wundervolle Enkelkinder geschenkt. Ein paar Jahre nachdem wir Daniel bekommen hatten, wurde Rachel wieder schwanger, dieses Mal Zwillinge. 2 wunderschöne Mädchen. So war unsere Familie volledet und wir wunschlos glücklich. Rachel setzte ihre Karriere als Broadway fort und war sehr erfolgreich und berühmt, genau wie ich es als Footballer und später als Football Coach wurde. Heute Mittag waren alle unsere Kinder und Enkelkinder gekommen und hatten uns in unserem Strandhaus besucht. Es war laut aber schön gewesen. Jetzt war Rachel noch drinnen, sie räumte wahrscheinlich auf und ich lies meine Gedanken schweifen. Ich erinnerte mich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen als Rachel und ich uns zum Spielen verabredet hatten, wie aufgeregt ich war, wie ich mich versteckt hatte. Wie ich dort meinen ersten Kuss auf die Wange von ihr bekam. Unsere Kindergarten Zeit, die Einschulung. Dann ihre gescheiterte Beziehung mit Leon, ihre glückliche mit mir. Mein Umzug - unsere Trennung, als wir uns wiedergefunden hatten, die Hochzeit, unser erstes Kind, die Geburt und zu das hier und jetzt. Ich hatte so ein langes und glückliches Leben mit Rachel. Es gab kein Moment den ich hätte rückgängig machen wollen - naja, bis auf den Umzug, doch alles war letzendlich gut geworden. Zum Glück. Rachel nahm meine Hand, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt das sie zu mir gekommen war. "Woran denkst du?" "An dich, an das wunderschöne Leben das ich mit dir hatte." Sie wurde etwas rot um die Wangen, beugte sich dann aber vor und küsste mich. "Ich liebe dich." "Und ich dich." Egal wie lange ich noch hatte, ich würde jede Minute mit Rachel verbringen und sie genießen.... ♥ Ende ♥ Das wars :) Ich mag diese FF echt supergerne und bin froh das ich die Idee hatte :) Die "Zeitreise" zu machen hat mir echt Spaß gemacht :) Danke für jeden Leser und für jedes Kommi :) Ihr seid toll :) Dankeschön ♥ Bis zur nächsten FF ;) LG Verri ♥♥♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze